


Dance for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Strip Tease, bisexual jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason walks in on Nico dirty dancing, things get heated. Will Nico help Jason come to terms with his sexuality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this fic. All characters and settings are from the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. 
> 
> All Italian phrases are translated in the end notes. 
> 
> As of now, this is a oneshot, but if enough people request it, I'd be willing to add more!
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

Stepping out of the shower, Jason toweled off his hair and looked in the mirror, examining his already bruising skin from the day’s training. Satisfied that nothing was seriously damaged, he looked for his clothes. Finding them, he slipped on his normal pair of jeans and Camp Half Blood t-shirt.  
“Hey Jason?” came Percy’s voice from outside the showers.  
“Yeah?” Jason replied.  
“It’s almost time for dinner, you about ready in there?”  
“Yeah, be out in just a second” Jason called. Hurrying up, Jason adjusted his shirt, combed his fingers through his hair, and tossed the towel into the bin. Just as he stepped out of the camp’s showers, the conch signaling the start of dinner was blown.  
“About time. You take the longest showers, bro” Percy teased as the two made their way to the dining pavilion.  
“Oh, shut up” Jason teasingly snapped.  
Laughing, the two reached the dining pavilion and took their seats. 

After dinner, Jason excused himself and made his way to Cabin 13 to see if Nico was alright, since he hadn’t been at dinner. Although he knew Nico would kill him if he knew, Jason felt very protective of him. Despite his reputation among those who didn’t personally know him, Jason wasn’t a cold, stoic leader. He mother-henned over all of his friends, but especially Nico, who didn’t seem to care about taking care of himself sometimes.  
As he approached the cabin, Jason could faintly hear a song with a strong bass track coming from inside. When he reached the door, Jason knocked. No answer. After several failed attempts of knocking successively louder, Jason eventually tried the door handle.  
The instant he pushed the door open, Jason was greeted with a loud blast of music. No wonder Nico hadn’t heard the call to dinner. After a moment, though, Jason finally processed what he was hearing and seeing. Standing in the middle of the dimly lit cabin, with his back turned to Jason, was Nico. Jason looked him up and down, noticing Nico’s tight fitting black skinny jeans, high heels, and loose fitting floral printed tank top. The stereo was blasting Beyoncé so loudly that Nico had not noticed the door opening. As the stereo played “Partition”, Nico swiveled his hips and ran his hands over his torso seductively. Although he knew he should close the door and leave, Jason was so shocked that all he could do was simply stand there. Even though he and Nico were close, Jason had never seen him come out of his shell like this before. But more than that, Jason had never seen Nico be this god damn sexy before, or even thought that he could be.  
Not wanting anyone else to hear the music and come in, Jason subtly closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Mesmerized, Jason watched while Nico danced like nothing short of a professional stripper. Sure enough, Nico slowly started teasingly taking his shirt off. Once it was fully off, he swung it over his head and flung it to the other side of the room. As Nico danced, Jason slowly became aware of his growing erection. When the song ended, Nico turned around to pick the next song. When he turned, he went pale and froze, noticing Jason. Nico’s eyes widened when he realized what Jason had just seen. Suddenly, anger flashed across Nico’s face and he screamed, “Che cazzo, Jason!”  
Embarrassed about being caught, Jason rushed forward. “Nico, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to watch I just…” Jason gulped. As Nico stared at him, Jason noticed that Nico was wearing eyeliner, and he looked really good in it. And very scary, given the death glare Nico was giving him.  
“Just what?” Nico demanded, now uncomfortably wrapping his arms around his bare torso, as his anger began turning into embarrassment.  
Jason couldn’t think straight for a minute. Nico looked so, well, beautiful. Jason couldn’t stop staring at his dark eyelashes (he must have put mascara on, too, Jason thought) and the curve of his lips and his chiseled chest. Not to mention, Jason loved it when Nico spoke in Italian. In an effort to feel more normal and avoid questions from young campers, Nico usually refrained from speaking it. Only in bursts of emotion, when Nico didn’t think about it, did he speak Italian. Feeling guilty that he was checking his friend out when he had just caused Nico to feel violated, Jason averted his eyes to the ground.  
“Just what?” Nico demanded again, a bit of the anger still in his voice.  
“Just, well, um… I came to see if you were alright, since you didn’t come to dinner and I know that sometimes you don’t feel like eating but it’s really important and I care about you and you can’t just go without dinner you train so hard and you need nutrients and I know that skeletons are your aesthetic and all but I don’t want you turning into one and—“  
“Jason” Nico said, stopping him. The last of Nico’s anger had disappeared, once he realized that Jason had good intentions in coming. Now all that was in Nico’s voice was embarrassment and uncomfortableness.  
Jason hopefully looked up at him, “I’m so so sorry Nico. I should’ve left when I realized, I just…”  
Nico awkwardly shifted his weight and looked at the floor next to Jason. “Why did you stay?” he mumbled softly.  
“Well, um. I was just surprised, I guess? I just didn’t think you were the sort of person to wear heels and dance to Beyoncé, you know?” Jason said. Then, noticing an ashamed look on Nico’s face, Jason continued, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Not at all! I just didn’t know and it was sorta new to me to see that and I knew you were gay and everything but I’d just never seen you be so comfortable with it, I guess.”  
Nico looked up at him, a little more confidently, “Any other reasons?”  
Jason’s pulse quickened. Did Nico know? Jason felt guilty about getting so turned on by his friend, especially when he wasn’t supposed to even see Nico dancing like that. He was supposed to protect Nico, not undress him with his eyes. Also, Jason was still coming to terms with realizing that he was bisexual. He didn’t have a problem with being bi, he had just only recently realized that he was, so realizing the feelings he felt towards men were those of attraction was still new to him. After consideration, Jason decided that telling Nico the truth would be best. “Well, I, uh…” Jason stammered, rubbing his neck and looking at the floor, not knowing how to say it. “Honestly you were fucking hot,” Jason finally blurted out, eyes widening in fear when he realized that he had actually just said that out loud.  
When Nico didn’t say anything, Jason thought that he had royally messed up. Embarrassed, Jason turned toward the door to leave.  
“Jason, wait!” Nico said, lunging forward to catch Jason’s arm. “It’s okay. Stay.”  
Turning around, Jason finally mustered up the courage to look into Nico’s eyes, now just inches from his. “Damn,” Jason thought, “this boy is a piece of art.”  
“I know you’re bi, and it’s alright.” Nico said, now confident and steady. “I just didn’t know if you’d realized it yet and it came as a surprise to me.”  
“You knew?” Jason asked incredulously, “How did you know? I didn’t even know!”  
“You could call it a hunch, I suppose. Or wishful thinking.” Nico replied.  
“Wishful thinking?” Jason looked up, now with a subtle smirk.  
“Um, yeah” Nico said, now slightly embarrassed by his confession. “You’re pretty fucking hot yourself, Jason.”  
Suddenly, Jason was aware of how close they were standing. He flicked his eyes down Nico’s naked torso, covered in a slight sheen from dancing. Then, Jason brought his focused gaze back up to Nico’s eyes. In them, he saw a questioning look of desire, which is all Jason needed. Surging forward, Jason passionately kissed Nico. He wrapped his arms around Nico, feeling his bare skin. Jason’s erection, which had died down some, came back full force, his cock twitching with need. He pulled Nico into him until he was flush with Jason’s body, deepening the kiss. Jason’s hands began to roam over Nico, down his bare back. Without realizing it, Jason trailed his hands so low they were on Nico’s ass. Realizing where his hands were, and that Nico wasn’t telling him to move them, Jason decided to try something out. He began grabbing Nico’s ass, which elicited small, needy moans. Now more confident, Jason pulled his hand back and smacked Nico’s ass.  
“Oh cazzo,” Nico moaned, breaking the kiss. Nico bucked against Jason, desperate to get friction. As he did so, Jason felt something hard against his leg. Realizing that Nico was enjoying himself just as much as he was made Jason even more hard.  
Jason leaned in and started trailing kisses along Nico’s neck. Moaning, Nico leaned his head to the side to give Jason easier access. When Jason reached Nico’s ear, he gently bit and tugged his earlobe.  
“Christo,” Nico mumbled, closing his eyes and swallowing.  
Then, Jason whispered in his ear, “Dance for me, Nico?”  
Pulling back, Nico looked slightly self-conscious again. Then, seeing the utter look of lust and love on Jason’s face, Nico became more sure of himself. He had this effect on Rome’s Golden Boy. Suddenly, Nico smirked and bit his lip, considering. Stepping away from Jason, Nico walked over to the stereo, making sure to move his hips suggestively. He scrolled through his iPod before deciding on a song. As “Cyclone” by Baby Bash started playing, Nico pulled out a chair and pulled Jason over. Pushing him into the chair, Nico winked at Jason and said, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Che cazzo" = What the fuck  
> "Cazzo" = Fuck  
> "Christo" = Christ


End file.
